


Не убоюсь зла, ибо это я самый злобный сукин сын в долине смертной!

by BattyBoop, Vodolej



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fright Night (2011), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blasphemy, Demonhunter!Graves, M/M, Murderers, Polygamy, Public Sex, Religion, Sociopath Kevin, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBoop/pseuds/BattyBoop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Жизнь прекрасна и удивительна, исключая тот досадный факт, что я сейчас проткнул ножкой стола собственного брата, потому что он превратился в вампира, даже несмотря на то, что я не верю в вампиров. А в остальном всё просто отлично (с)





	1. Chapter 1

_**Каждый получит то, что хотел. Comprende, amigos? (с)** _

Вокруг царит буйное веселье, но Джерри скучно. Он ощущает себя лишним на этом празднике жизни - скучным, старым брюзгой. Осталось только обзавестись вставной челюстью, чтобы покусывать юные шейки, и палочкой, чтобы метко бить молодежь по ногам.  
Ну, на самом деле все не настолько плохо. Джерри постоянно ловит на себе заинтересованные взгляды, только вот ему самому настолько не интересно и тоскливо, что даже нет желания кого-то кусать. Это вообще не лучшая идея – жрать кого-то в клубе: в местных завсегдатаях бурлит компот из выпивки и наркотиков, и слишком мало крови.

Джерри уже знает, чем закончится вечер: он кого-нибудь закадрит и выпьет, возможно, - трахнет, если захочется, но скорее всего – нет, потому что Джерри даже от секса устал. В его долгой, четырехсотлетней жизни было все, и от этого он ощущает такую безысходность, что всерьез начинает раздумывать – а не залечь ли в спячку лет на сто? Передать клан наследнице и заснуть, а проснуться в новом веке, среди летающих ховербордов, социализма и полетов на Марс, словно в соседний город.

Джерри допивает бурбон и демонстративно игнорирует симпатичную блондинку, которая строит ему глазки. Он видит, что кожа на ее шее намного светлее, чем на лице, длиннющие наклеенные ресницы, того и гляди, зацепятся за брови. Джерри не любит пить такую кровь, она отчетливо отдает прогорклым кокосовым маслом или какой-то другой косметической дрянью. Дамочка киснет и отворачивается. Джерри заказывает еще бурбона и рассеянно прикидывает, кого мог бы выпить, раз уж вытащил свою задницу в город. Хотя, на самом деле, он просто рад отдохнуть от своего клана, от их бесконечных «хочу-хочу-хочу», «дай-дай-дай», от их склок, скандалов и выяснения отношений.

Джерри раньше не думал, что нежелание жить будет ощущаться настолько болезненно. Ему всегда было интересно, чем еще могут удивить люди – но он устал. Он долго жил, он больше не может удивляться. Он видел все.  
Может, пора уже закончить с этим? Не уходить в сон, а уйти насовсем? Подставить горло дочери, раствориться в ней током крови. Это тоже существование, и по-своему это тоже вечная жизнь, пока существуют вампиры, пока жив последний вампир. Кровь не может тосковать, она не может скучать, она не ищет смерти, лишь бы оборвать этот нудный, бессмысленный круговорот.

Джерри снова заказывает выпивку, и когда поворачивается – видит мальчика лет девятнадцати, в расстегнутой белой рубашке, который стоит у другого конца барной стойки и задумчиво смотрит на него. У мальчишки такие черные бездонные глаза, что Джерри сначала дергается, решив, что встретил одного из своих. Но нет, судя по запаху, это обычный человеческий детеныш: горячая кровь, темные глаза, красивый широкий рот, изогнутый в глумливой усмешке. Мальчишка очень симпатичный. Джерри знает такой типаж – неутомимые, страстные натуры, только мальчишка почему-то выглядит настороженно-диковатым, словно животное, которое забросили из джунглей прямиком посреди танцпола. Но, в общем-то, Джерри наплевать.

Мальчишка замечает, что привлек его внимание. Он искоса бросает на Джерри призывные взгляды, лениво двигает бедрами в такт музыке. Джерри пересаживается, чтобы видеть прекрасную задницу, обтянутую узкими джинсами. Но к своему удивлению, он больше смотрит на худое лицо, чем на симпатичную попку. Скулами можно резать. Длиннющие ресницы, обрамляющие черные недобрые глаза, сводят Джерри с ума. Определенно Джерри знает, кого укусит за шею в эту ночь.

Все идет по накатанной: Джерри подходит сзади, кладет ладони на бедра и включает флирт, а мальчик ухмыляется, откинувшись спиной на его грудь, и пытается отбивать подачи, перекрикивая музыку. Вообще создается смутное впечатление, что ему глубоко похер, что Джерри ему говорит, создается впечатление, что он смотрит на Джерри через плечо и уже мысленно скачет на его хрене. Окей.

Джерри снимает комнату в мотеле. Он ведет мальчишку за собой, то закинув руку на плечи, то переплетая их пальцы. Он не успевает рассмотреть номер, потому что мальчик нетерпеливо прижимается к нему боком, бедром и выпуклостью в штанах. Джерри почти грубо толкает его спиной на дверь, пытается пропихнуть колено между стройных ног. Он дышит в изящную шею и проводит языком по контуру вены, и в эту же секунду ощущает, как нож входит ему в живот снизу вверх. Мальчик явно знает, как обращаться с холодным оружием, рука у него точная и уверенная. Он добивает, - вернее думает, что добивает, - с силой вонзив лезвие Джерри в плечо.

Джерри смеется, выдергивая нож. Вот это уже забавно, мать его! Вот это приятный сюрприз! Он хохочет, как помешанный, и даже не пытается скрыть нечеловечески острые зубы. Какая разница, пацанчик – не жилец.  
Давай, думает Джерри, давай, маленький ублюдок, начинай кричать, начинай плакать, сломай ногти о дверь, а я – сломаю тебе ноги. Просто так, потому что могу, и потому что я любил эту гребанную майку.

Но мальчишка глядит на него с таким сияющим видом, словно ему вручили долгожданный рождественский подарок. Он расплывается в широкой, почти безумной ухмылке, осторожно трогает кончиками пальцев затягивающуюся рану на плече Джерри – и все время улыбается, словно счастлив до пизды.

\- Ты оборотень? Или вампир? Или что? – спрашивает он, возбужденно дыша Джерри в щеку. - Что ты такое?  
\- Вампир, - соглашается Джерри. – А ты? Что ты такое, конфетка?  
\- Я – Кевин, - говорит мальчишка так, будто это все объясняет, и облизывается как псих, словно Джерри – огромная шоколадная пиньята, наполненная карамелью и сливками.  
Кевин. Ну ладно.  
\- И что мы теперь будем делать, Кевин? – интересуется Джерри, потому что ему действительно интересно.  
С подобными психами он раньше не имел дела. Хер знает, что эта страстная детка в окровавленной рубашке и с каменным стояком еще выкинет.

\- Можно я… еще раз? – спрашивает Кевин с таким невинным, почти застенчивым видом, с каким опытные старшеклассницы спрашивают «ой, а что это у тебя такое в штанах?».  
\- Можно, - соглашается Джерри. - Почему нет?  
Кевин, дрожа от любопытства и азарта, забирает у него нож, - обычный, стальной нож, который не способен нанести особого вреда вампиру, - и вбивает почти в самое сердце. Потом еще раз. И еще.  
Майке - пизда. И сердцу Джерри, кажется, тоже. Он еще никогда не встречал такого мальчишку: странного, донельзя порочного, смазливого, с налетом некой внутренней гнильцы, и с такой обворожительной, просто восхитительной тягой к убийству.

\- Круто! – с восторгом говорит Кевин и равнодушно роняет бесполезный нож.  
Его рубашка в кровавых брызгах, как и майка Джерри. Его пальцы тоже в крови. И почему-то кончик носа, и это неимоверно трогательно.  
\- Ну а теперь что мы будем делать, Кевин? – спрашивает Джерри, потому что ему чертовски любопытно, что еще выкинет этот ненормальный. Джерри больше не скучно, он развлекается на полную катушку и предчувствует, что это только начало.  
Кевин оглядывается по сторонам и его черные шалые глаза радостно расширяются. Он кивает куда-то за спину Джерри и хрипловато говорит:  
\- Ты. Я. Постель.


	2. Chapter 2

_(за полгода до предыдущих событий)_

Городок называется Салемс Лот. Сраная глухомань, где за белыми заборчиками и обязательной воскресной мессой может скрываться что угодно: Врата Ада, или ритуальное сжигание детей по воскресеньям, или коллективная травля школьниц, которым не повезло чем-то отличиться от подружек. Джерри – специалист по подобным заштатным городишкам, это его охотничьи угодья, но ему чертовски интересно - что здесь забыл его брат? Мелковато для его профиля: Перси не ловит ведьм, не охотится на полтергейсты и не изгоняет призраков с древних индейских кладбищ. Он крупный… специалист.

Весь городок провонял Перси. Его запах, резковатый и мускусный, неуловимо отдающий псиной, витает над городом, словно теплое душное покрывало. Он где-то здесь, в одном из безликих, одинаковых домов. Джерри чувствует его, Джерри чувствует, что брат где-то рядом, его ненавистный брат-близнец, с которым они, если верить семейным приданиям, родились практически одновременно, держа друг друга за горло.

Джерри идет по следу, он ищет, но запах то усиливается, то слабеет, словно Перси бесцельно кружит по городу. Не похоже на него.  
Темнота Джерри не помеха, темнота – его лучший друг, его защитник и союзник. Темнота скрывает его, когда он, наконец, выслеживает мальчишку – молоденького человеческого мальчика, который насквозь провонял его братом.

Человеческий детеныш, высокий, темноволосый и скуластый, мечется по городу и злится. От него пахнет не только семенем, которым его регулярно метят, он пахнет злостью, бессильной яростью и отчаянием. Должно быть, Перси таскает его за собой, от города к городу, может быть, исключительно как подстилку, а может – натаскивает, словно щенка. Перси всегда жалел больных зверушек, выхаживал их, если успевал, и жутко бесился, если Джерри трогал его игрушки. Видимо, и этого мальчишку, от которого на милю разит церковью, он подобрал по доброте душевной.

«Ха! – думает Джерри. – Мой братишка совратил юного послушника?! Какие увлекательные новости!».  
Он преследует мальчишку до темного переулка. Тот шагает в темноту так отважно и бестрепетно, словно привык к мраку, Джерри бесшумно шагает следом – и едва не напарывается горлом на выставленный кол. Он успевает отшатнуться, а мальчишка, которому так идет злость, - ах ты сукин сын, Перси, прости, мамочка, но какую же симпатичную конфетку Перси урвал! - практически шипит:  
\- Мистер Грейвз, я же сказал, что не хочу…

Он удивленно вскидывает брови, осознав, что это совсем не тот мистер Грейвз, но больше ничего не успевает сделать – Джерри бьет его затылком об стену и вовремя ловит, когда черные глаза закатываются, и мальчишка оседает к его ногам. Джерри закидывает его на плечо и тащит в свое логово.

Он обосновался в симпатичном заброшенном особнячке, предназначенном к сносу. Вывеска на углу гласит, что улица называется «Голландский холм», но Джерри, в целом, начхать: хоть голландский, хоть ирландский, главное, что особнячок очень уютный. Окна заколочены, в большом подвале пусто и холодно, но наверху, в комнатах, сохранилась кой-какая мебель. Джерри прямо-таки ощущает себя как дома, а вот мальчик, который приходит в себя и стонет от приступа головной боли - нет.

Джерри внимательно рассматривает его, пытаясь понять, что в нем нашел его брат. Мальчик старше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Пожалуй, ему за двадцать, но не больше двадцати двух. Он все еще пахнет юношеской свежестью. Симпатичный. Вполне во вкусе Перси – одновременно и невинный, и неуловимо вызывает жалость, но при этом у него злые глаза и потрясающе порочные губы, пухлые и красивые, созданные, чтобы кусать их до крови.

Мальчик тоже смотрит на него с удивлением и настороженным недоверием. Моргает пушистыми ресницами и морщит нос, должно быть, у него все еще болит ушибленный затылок. У него хватает ума не угрожать и не молить о пощаде, он молчит и ждет, что будет дальше. Собственно, он ничего и не может поделать, он примотан к стулу, и Джерри не пожалел скотча. Если чему его жизнь и научила, так это не пиздеть о своих зловещих планах, если собрался кого-то убить, и не жалеть скотча, если речь идет о молодых жизнелюбивых пиздюках, которые способны выкинуть что угодно.

\- Если тебе интересно, меня зовут Джерри, - говорит он. – А тебя?  
\- Пошел ты нахер, - выдыхает мальчишка.  
\- Странное имя, - говорит Джерри с ухмылкой. – Как скажешь, конфетка.

Он удобней устраивается на вытертом, выцветшем диване с подгнившей обивкой, достает мобильный телефон и пишет брату:  
«Как дела, Ван Хельсинг?»  
«Чего тебе надо, Джерри?» - отвечает Перси через пару минут.  
«Мне – ничего, а вот ты, как мне кажется, потерял нечто о-о-очень ценное»  
«Не трать мое время, - отвечает Перси. – Я не понимаю о чем ты».  
\- Вот скотина! – вздыхает Джерри. – Никаких родственных чувств. Ни одной открытки на Рождество. Ни одного подарка за последние двести лет!

Мальчик, примотанный к стулу, ерзает, но когда Джерри подходит к нему, он пытается вжаться в спинку, втягивает шею в плечи и глядит таким диким, испуганным взглядом, что Джерри даже возбуждается. Он любит, когда его боятся.  
\- Давай проверим, насколько ты важен для моего братца? – предлагает он.  
\- Нисколько, - с горечью отзывается мальчишка. – Можете даже не стараться, мистер псих.  
От него пахнет не только трахом, порохом, ладаном и серебром, но и любовью тоже, изматывающей, тяжелой… невзаимной, как он думает. Но Джерри знает своего брата уже четыреста долбанных лет. Перси не может ебаться без чувств, он тонкая, чувствительная натура, несмотря на его проблемы с полнолуниями, так что он определенно явится за мальчиком.

Джерри вспарывает ногтем палец и предлагает мальчишке собственную кровь.  
\- Нет, - твердо говорит тот и стискивает зубы, как будто такая большая проблема их выбить или покрошить в осколки.  
Джерри пожимает плечами и включает видеокамеру на телефоне. Его самого не будет видно, но это и не надо.  
\- Я до сих пор не могу простить тебе, что ты не подписался на мой инстаграм, - укоризненно сообщает он и наводит камеру на мальчишку. – Но зато посмотри, какую видюшку я для тебя снял!

Он размазывает собственную кровь по губам, втирает ее в десна и проводит по языку. Темные глаза мальчика расширяются, когда он осознает, что сейчас произойдет, но больше он не успевает никак отреагировать: Джерри целует его, удерживая камеру на весу, раздвигает мягкие губы языком, ласкает чужой теплый рот, который оказывается удивительно отзывчивым.

У мальчишки становится мутный, стеклянный взгляд. На скуластой мордочке размазалась кровь, и она ему удивительно идет. Джерри нравятся люди, которым кровь к лицу.  
\- Счастливого Рождества! – радостно говорит Джерри напоследок и отправляет видео брату.  
Он успевает сорвать еще один нежный, глубокий и соленый поцелуй с этих пухлых губ, когда, наконец, раздается звонок.

\- Не трогай его, мразь! – орет Перси. – Оставь Криденса в покое, тварь! Не смей его трогать!  
\- Брати-и-ишка! – протягивает Джерри, ухмыляясь до ушей. – Как же я рад тебя слышать!  
\- Тебе нужен я! – рычит Перси, действительно рычит, должно быть, он на грани обращения. – Не трогай Криденса!  
\- Значит, этого прелестного юношу зовут Криденс? - мурлыкает Джерри. – Я-то думал, что ты его просто пялишь, а ты никак влюбился в этого юного послушника? Где ты его подцепил?  
\- В Эль Пасо, - говорит Перси, голос у него напряженный, даже подрагивает. – Он единственный уцелел после резни, я не мог оставить его там одного. Пожалуйста, Джерри… пожалуйста, не трогай его.  
\- Ты разбил мне сердце, не поздравив с четырехсотым днем рождения, - патетично сообщает Джерри. – Мог бы написать хотя бы сообщение, знаешь? Что-то в духе «дорогой братишка, как твое здоровье, надеюсь, ты не кашляешь, с любовью, твой брат-близнец».  
\- После того, что ты написал мне, у меня не было желания с тобой общаться, - отвечает Перси.  
Судя по его дыханию и свисту ветра – он бежит. Он ищет. Значит, скоро он будет здесь.

\- Ты давно в городе? – спрашивает Перси.  
\- Со вчерашнего дня, - лениво отвечает Джерри перерезая когтями скотч, теперь тот ему не нужен, Криденс – покорная, безмозглая кукла, которая будет делать все, что ему прикажут. – Ты бы заметил, если бы поменьше трахал свое сокровище. Теряешь хватку.  
\- Джерри, тебя это не касается, - отвечает Перси. – То, кого и как я трахаю, это не твое дело.  
\- Когда-то это было нашим общим делом, - сообщает Джерри, усадив Криденса, теплого и послушного, себе на колени.  
\- Те времена давно прошли, - коротко говорит Перси. – Не трогай мальчишку. Прошу тебя.  
\- Тогда поторопись, - предлагает Джерри. – Он такой сладкий и сочный, что скоро я не смогу устоять.  
Он сбрасывает вызов и неторопливо расстегивает рубашку Криденса. Под ней черная майка, а под майкой – маленькое распятие, и оно обжигает ладонь до кости.  
\- Ах ты черт! – шипит Джерри.  
Мальчик-то искренне верит, надо же! Такая чистая, сильная вера встречается редко, и где только Перси выкопал такую диковинку, с индейскими скулами и скорбными глазами?

Джерри проводит по смугловатой коже кончиками пальцев, поглаживает ключицы и напряженные твердые соски. Мальчишка льнет к нему, подставляется под ладонь, лицо у него такое беззащитное и откровенное, просто умоляет о ласке.  
\- Расскажи-ка мне, Криденс, что мой брат с тобой делает? – интересуется Джерри, расстегивая ремень на его джинсах.  
\- Мы ездим туда, где требуется карающая десница, - равнодушно говорит мальчишка. – Я помогаю мистеру Грейвзу, а он учит меня, каково это - быть охотником. Мистер Грейвз – Пес Господень.  
\- Что? – Джерри громко смеется, запрокинув голову. – Кто тебе такую чушь сказал? Это Перси тебе такое рассказывает? Пес, блядь, Господень, ну надо же!  
\- Это я сам знаю, - тихо говорит Криденс.  
Его глаза – словно черное зеркало, в котором клубится туман.

\- Расскажи мне, как он тебя дерет? – спрашивает Джерри, потому что чушь про боженькиного цепного пса ему совершенно не интересна. – Тебе нравится, как он тебя трахает?  
\- Да, - отстраненно говорит Криденс. – Сзади.  
\- А еще как?  
\- Только сзади.  
Джерри на пару секунд даже теряется. Даже сквозь дурман, сквозь морок, который он навел, прорывается глубокая тоска.

\- Наверное, ты хотел бы, чтобы он имел тебя лицом к лицу, словно любимую женщину?  
На секунду ему кажется, что Криденс все-таки скинет наваждение. Его лицо всего секунду кривится, он все еще не перестал бороться где-то глубоко внутри себя, там, где прячется душа.  
\- Да, - наконец говорит Криденс и снова застывает покорной игрушкой в его руках.  
\- А ты хотел бы, чтобы тебя приласкали? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Джерри, поглаживая его по щеке. – Я лучше, чем мой брат. Я бы позаботился о тебе, сладенький. Я бы был нежен с тобой…  
Криденс сам тянется вслед за его рукой, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.  
\- Видишь, какой я хороший, - шепчет ему на ухо Джерри. – Ты будешь моей самой любимой деткой…  
Он уже запустил ладонь Криденсу в штаны, поглаживает его встающий член, сжимает, обещая еще больше нежности, водит кончиком языка по соленой от пота шее, прислушиваясь к стуку пульса.

\- Убери от него руки, ебаная мразь! – рявкает Перси, на секунду застыв в дверном проеме и разрушая сладкое очарование момента.  
И тут же прыгает, под треск разрывающейся рубашки, но Джерри успевает вскочить, прикрывшись Криденсом, словно живым щитом, так что Перси приходится притормозить. Он перекатывается и поднимается на ноги, тяжело дыша и болтаясь в пограничном состоянии. Сквозь человеческое лицо то и дело проглядывает оскаленная волчья морда.  
\- Привет, братишка! – жизнерадостно говорит Джерри, удерживая безвольного Криденса за шею.  
Криденс прижимается к нему, словно самая верная самочка, он готов защищать Джерри ценой своей жизни, судя по лицу Перси, тому больно на это смотреть.

\- Мне не нужен твой человек, - милостиво сообщает Джерри. – Но видишь, он сам выбрал.  
\- Да как ты вообще посмел дать ему своей поганой крови? – хрипит Перси, не сводя с брата ненавидящего взгляда.  
\- А что такого? – удивляется Джерри. – Хорошенький мальчик… и так соскучился по ласке. А я могу быть очень, очень ласковым…  
Он широко ухмыляется, заметив, что брата так и трясет от ярости.  
\- На этот раз я тебя убью! – клянется Перси.  
\- Не думаю, - отзывается Джерри. – Но ты можешь попробовать.  
Перси щурит глаза, явно прикидывая, как напасть.

\- Ладно, повидались и хватит, - скучающе говорит Джерри, выпускает когти и длинным острым ногтем чиркает Криденса по шее, вспарывая кожу.  
\- Лови! – говорит он, толкнув мальчишку к брату, и тот действительно сразу же ловит и пытается зажать рану ладонью.  
Криденс обливается кровью, он почти сразу теряет сознание и валится на пол, но Перси пытается его удержать и спасти.  
\- Я чувствую, как у тебя чешутся зубки, братец, - сладко говорит Джерри, уже стоя на нижней ступеньке лестницы. – Ты тоже хищник и любишь кровь, как бы не отрицал.  
Перси не отвечает, он зажимает горло своему мальчишке, и только коротко рычит на прощание, с чистой, неподдельной ненавистью.  
\- Ну что ж? – думает вслух Джерри, остановившись у своего Доджа. – Семейный ужин прошел… хорошо.


	3. Chapter 3

Мотель «Алая роза», на перепутье двух трасс, пользуется дурной славой: говорят, здесь случается всякое, и бывает так, что до утра доживают не все постояльцы. Грейвзу наплевать, он привык ночевать в гадюшниках. Кочевая жизнь редко предполагает вип-номер для молодоженов, хотя сейчас он бы не помешал.

Криденс мечется по узкой кровати в забытьи. От него исходит такой сухой, лихорадочный жар, что Перси становится не по себе. На всякий случай он прижимает ко лбу Криденса серебряный доллар: монета старая и вытершаяся, но на вампиров действует отлично. Криденс слабо всхлипывает, но не шипит и не пытается ударить в ответ когтями, на его коже не остается ни ожога, ни воспаленного отпечатка.

Он шепчет что-то едва слышно, голос хрипит, срывается, под белой плотной повязкой на шее тоже что-то сипит. Грейвз прислушивается – Криденс бормочет без остановки двадцать второй псалом, сбивается, путается и начинает сначала:  
\- Если и пойду долиной смертной тени, - шепчет Криденс, – не убоюсь я зла, ибо Ты со мной…  
\- Криденс! – громко зовет Грейвз. – Посмотри на меня! Ты не умрешь.  
\- Есть вещи и похуже смерти, - шепотом отвечает тот. – Они уже здесь, они пришли за мной, они ждут меня… хотят поквитаться…  
\- Кто? – настороженно спрашивает Грейвз и машинально тянется за своим «Дезерт Иглзом», начиненным серебряными патронами. Любой другой решил бы, что Криденс бредит, но Грейвз не любой, он знает, что чудовища из кошмаров - реальны.  
\- Я тебя им не отдам, - твердо говорит он. – Криденс, слушай мой голос. Борись, мальчик!  
Криденс снова стонет, его дергает, выламывает над кроватью, он скребет стену ногтями.

\- Да! - хрипит он чужим голосом, полным чистого восторга, экстаза и безмятежной радости. – Я иду, я иду, Джерри!  
Грейвз прижимает его обратно к постели. Он так зол! Свернул бы шею братцу, будь тот рядом, зубами бы выгрыз сердце!  
\- Я его убью, - обещает Грейвз вполголоса.  
Криденс не слышит, он мечется, захваченный зовом. Грейвз знает, как тот работает – через города, через страны, через любые границы. Зов настолько старого вампира такой мощный, что его не остановит даже река.

Грейвз осторожно достает флягу со святой водой.  
\- Вот, выпей, - говорит он, пытаясь напоить Криденса. – Выпей, тебе станет легче.  
Криденс сжимает зубы, его мутные глаза то чернеют полностью, то закатываются под лоб.  
\- Выпей, - настойчиво уговаривает Грейвз. – Криденс, слушай, что я тебе говорю. Борись с ним! Я в тебя верю, мальчик. Ты должен справиться с ним.  
\- Я не могу, - скулит Криденс, ненадолго опомнившись. – Не могу… он так силен… он зовет меня!  
\- Я знаю, - терпеливо говорит Грейвз. – Мой брат – редкостная сволочь. Но ты должен справиться, я тебе помогу…  
\- Помогите мне, мистер Грейвз! – страстно шепчет Криденс и хватает его за руку своей ненормально горячей ладонью. – Помогите сейчас, пока не стало поздно!

Он прикладывает ладонь Грейвза к сердцу, тяжело дышит и скалится, но зубы у него пока обычные, человеческие.

Грейвз вместо ответа поит его святой водой из фляги. Он уже успел подумать о том, что делать с Криденсом, если его ублюдочный брат возьмет верх над мальчишкой, но все же Грейвз не собирается сдаваться до последнего. Криденс пьет жадно, почти захлебываясь, вода течет по его подбородку и капает на ладони Грейвза. Кожа моментально покрывается пузырями ожогов, но Грейвз терпит, пока Криденс не откидывается на спину.  
Он успокаивается и затихает, его глаза становятся ясными и грустными. Глазами Криденса.

\- Ты как? – спрашивает Грейвз.  
Криденс первым делом хватает крестик, висящий на шнурке, сжимает его в кулаке и бормочет благодарственную молитву.  
\- Ненавижу, блядь, Джерри! - рычит Грейвз. – И этого ему не прощу. В следующий раз я его точно прикончу!  
Он кладет ладонь на холодный, мокрый от пота лоб Криденса.  
\- Любовь милосердствует, любовь не завидует, не превозносится, не гордится и не бесчинствует, - вдруг отвечает Криденс, вполне разборчиво и отчетливо. – Не ищет своего, не раздражается и не мыслит зла!  
Грейвз настораживается, и в следующую секунду взгляд Криденса снова становится темным. Криденс хохочет, открыто и злобно, сверкая белыми зубами.

\- Джерри ждет меня, - говорит Криденс так жестко и требовательно, как никогда раньше не смел. – Он зовет меня, пусти!  
Он дергается, пытаясь сползти с кровати, но Грейвз укладывает его обратно. Криденс снова горячий, но теперь он еще и мокрый, он потеет крупными каплями, сипло дышит, и стоит Грейвзу отпустить его на секунду, как Криденса тошнит выпитой водой. Его выворачивает на пол, и он падает обратно, обессиленный и измученный.  
Крестик на шее черный и оплавившийся, Спасителя почти не видно под копотью.

\- Мистер Грейвз, - едва слышно плачет Криденс. – Мне страшно, мистер Грейвз.  
\- Криденс, посмотри на меня, - просит Грейвз, держа его за руку. – Я с тобой. Я тебя не брошу. Слушай мой голос. Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя никогда не оставлю?  
Криденс слабо кивает, но в следующую секунду уже снова пытается уползти с кровати.  
\- Я иду, я иду, - бормочет он в забытьи. – Я иду, Джерри.

Он едва не падает на пол, но Грейвз ловит его и возвращает обратно. Криденс съеживается, прижимая коленки к груди, сиротливо обнимает себя, обнажив длинную татуировку на боку. Это молитва, девяностый псалом, Криденс его очень любит.  
\- Он избавит тебя от сети ловца, и от гибельной язвы, - шепчет по памяти Грейвз. – Не убоишься ужасов в ночи, стрелы, летящей днем, язвы, ходящей во мраке, заразы, опустошающей в полдень...  
\- …ибо ты сказал «Господь – упование мое», - бормочет Криденс. – Мистер Грейвз…  
\- За то, что возлюбил Меня, избавлю его, - говорит Грейвз, уже громко и твердо. – Защищу его, ибо он познал имя Мое, воззовет ко Мне, и услышу его, с ним я в скорби… Криденс, борись. Сражайся, черт тебя побери! Ты сильный! Ты сможешь!  
Криденс в ответ кричит, сжавшись в комок. У него течет кровь из носа, густая и очень черная, пачкает подушку.

\- Джерри, - скулит Криденс, глаза у него совершенно не фокусируются. - Джерри…  
\- Тут я, - мягко поправляет его Грейвз и крепко, хоть и нежно держит его скулы в ладонях. – Тут только я, и я с тобой. Слушай меня. Ты нужен мне!  
\- А где вы были раньше, мистер Грейвз? – вдруг говорит Криденс, так неприятно и беспощадно, что Грейвз даже вздрагивает. – Где вы были? Вы поздно спохватились, мистер Грейвз. Он ждет меня, он зовет меня, он ласковый, хороший…  
Грейвз встряхивает его так, что у Криденса щелкают зубы. Он машинально облизывает кровь и скалится, бледный, с окровавленным лицом и горящими злобой глазами.

\- Я тот, кто не дал сектантам принести тебя в жертву, - говорит Грейвз. – Я тот, кто не бросил тебя, распятого, на полу оскверненной церкви в Эль Пасо. У тебя шрамы на ладонях, Криденс, шрамы от гвоздей, которыми тебя прибили к полу. Ты помнишь, кто тебя спас? Ты помнишь, кто вытащил из тебя эти гвозди?  
Криденс не смотрит на него, у него закрыты глаза, но он слушает, Грейвз в этом уверен.  
\- Ты помнишь ту черную мессу? - говорит он. – Я помню! Я помню мертвецов, которых усадили на лавки, и помню мальчика с удивительно сильной верой, жертвенного агнца, которого я спас от гибели. Ты помнишь, что ты мне сказал, Криденс?  
Криденс едва заметно улыбается и хлюпает носом. Кажется, кровотечение останавливается.

\- Ты посмотрел на меня, и хотя тебе было очень больно, ты сказал мне: «Научите меня быть таким, как вы». Помнишь это, Криденс?  
По щеке Криденса скатывается слезинка, маленькая несчастная слезинка, и Грейвз быстро снимает ее языком. Она соленая, но без привкуса крови и яблок, она не пахнет Джерри.  
\- Я помню, что вы лизнули мою пробитую руку, - вдруг говорит Криденс. – Я видел ад, я видел демонов, а вы собирались убить меня, пока не попробовали моей крови.  
\- Ты был человеком, - спокойно говорит Грейвз. – Им не удалось осквернить тебя, ты был человеком. Ты и сейчас человек. И ты должен остаться человеком, Криденс. Вспомни, что ты мне тогда сказал?  
\- Не бросайте меня, - шепчет Криденс.  
\- Именно, - соглашается Грейвз. – И я тебя не бросил. И не брошу. И не отдам тебя своему брату.  
Криденс коротко выдыхает.

\- Смотри на меня, - просит Грейвз. – Скажи, как меня зовут? Скажи мое имя?  
\- Перси, - выдыхает Криденс, уставившись на него сосредоточенно, как тот, кто очень сильно старается не заснуть, хотя глаза у него так и слипаются.  
\- Умница, - хвалит Грейвз и целует его в губы.  
Криденс даже вскрикивает от неожиданности, несмело обнимает за плечи, трется щекой о щеку. Глаза у него снова туманятся, но Грейвз несильно шлепает его по лицу.  
\- Нет, - жестко говорит он. – Ты не будешь слушать его зов. Ты – мой.  
Криденс сглатывает.  
\- Я ваш, - шепотом подтверждает он. – Пожалуйста… мистер Грейвз. Мне плохо… мне больно и хочется… он заставляет меня хотеть.  
\- Я знаю, - мягко говорит Грейвз. – Но он тебя не получит.  
Криденс отстраняется и оттягивает вниз пояс штанов. Он молча смотрит на Грейвза, но это такой взгляд, который понятен и без слов. Грейвз торопливо раздевает Криденса, раздевается сам и ложится сверху.

Криденс стонет, ощутив его вес, обнимает за шею, раздвигает ноги и с готовностью подставляется, когда Грейвз, торопливо смазав и себя, и его, начинает двигаться.  
\- Тут только я, - шепчет Грейвз. – Смотри на меня. Будь со мной.  
Криденс вжимает лицо ему в плечо и стонет все громче. Иногда его корежит, он пытается сбросить Грейвза, но наваждение быстро спадает, и он прижимается еще теснее, стискивает щиколотки на пояснице Грейвза. Он подставляет губы, неумело целуется, сладко стонет в поцелуи, и даже плачет, когда Грейвз шепчет ему:

\- Я с тобой, я тебя держу, доверься мне, мальчик мой, все будет хорошо…

На рассвете вымотанный Грейвз сползает с измученного Криденса, на нетвердых ногах добирается до окна и когтями срывает жалюзи. Обессиленный Криденс уже спит, он моментально выключился, стоило с него слезть.  
Свет заливает разворошенную постель, спящего, потного Криденса, со взлохмаченными, спутанными волосами на затылке. Криденс никак не реагирует на солнечный свет, он сладко спит, раскинувшись на кровати. Святая вода, которой Грейвз капает ему на руку, стекает по коже бесследно, и тут же впитывается в простыню.

\- Твою в Бога душу мать, прости, Господи, и спасибо Тебе, - выдыхает Грейвз и без сил шлепается у кровати, прижимаясь к ней спиной.  
Он находит в верхнем ящике прикроватного столика Библию, презервативы и спички. Прикуривает и достает из сумки початую бутылку виски. Криденс спит, дышит ровно и спокойно, сигаретный дым ему не мешает, он привык.  
Грейвз пьет из горла и с усталой злостью думает о своем брате. Еще никогда он так сильно не желал его смерти.


	4. Chapter 4

_(эра Кевина)_

Джерри просыпается, словно от толчка. Постель пустая и холодная, вторая подушка давно разгладилась, но это ничуть не удивляет Джерри - мальчишке нужно солнце, он встает утром, тихонько выскальзывает из постели и почти до вечера единовластно распоряжается их домом, пока не просыпается клан.  
Джерри с хрустом потягивается, скатывается с постели и неторопливо одевается. Он чувствует детей своих даже через стены, чувствует их недовольство и неприязнь. Зайти в его спальню они не смеют, поэтому слоняются снаружи и кипят от негодования. Что этот мелкий злобный сучонок уже натворил?

Джерри открывает дверь, и ему буквально под ноги падает Франко, самый симпатичный из молодого выводка его зубастых малышей.  
\- Что? – терпеливо спрашивает Джерри.  
Видит Бог, Джерри очень терпелив. Другой бы уже оторвал всем головы, но у Джерри хорошее чувство юмора, семейные склоки, основанные на ревности и взаимной ненависти, его забавляют.

Франко поднимается, смотрит исподлобья, но не успевает ничего сказать, потому что Эми, которая сидит на диване и красит ногти на ногах, орет:  
\- Папочка, он снова мучает Эда!  
Франко кивает.  
\- Вот зачем ты его притащил? – спрашивает он вполголоса. – Он же совершенно ебнутый!  
То, что Франко боится Кевина – это забавно.

\- Тебя забыл спросить, - фыркает Джерри. – Где он?  
Франко кивает в сторону задней двери.  
\- Мне кто-нибудь сделает кофе? – интересуется Джерри, надеясь, что в его голосе отчетливо сквозит намек на то, что у него слишком много бесполезных потомков, и часть из них он без сожалений может отправить в мертвый сон в подвале.  
\- Папочка, я сделала тебе кофе, - тоненьким голоском сообщает Клодия, выходя из кухни с чашкой.  
Она выглядит как семилетняя девочка, младше всех чад, которые не спят в подвале, но на самом деле Клодия – старше всех. Она возлюбленное чадо, которое немногим младше Джерри.

\- Спасибо, детка, - мягко говорит Джерри.  
Клодия вручает ему чашку и тут же подставляет бледную шейку, из которой Джерри делает несколько глотков. Клодия замирает на пару минут, прикрыв глаза. Родительский укус медленно затягивается, а она переживает эйфорию, сродни женскому оргазму. По крайней мере, его девочки описывают это так, Джерри не имеет возможности проверить. Он одобрительно поглаживает Клодию по макушке и выходит на веранду, завешенную плотной тканью.

Кевин стоит на лужайке, босой, с грязными от пыли ногами, в короткой футболке, которая то и дело задирается на плоском животе. За плечом – полупустой колчан со стрелами.  
\- Привет, радость моя, - говорит Джерри, рассматривая его.  
Кевин спускает тетиву, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Стрела пробивает бедного Эдди, пришпиленного к стене и утыканного стрелами. Эдди жалобно смотрит на Джерри: судя по оплавленным кроссовкам и черным от гари джинсам ниже колена, Кевин начал развлекаться с ним еще до заката. Теперь солнце опустилось совсем низко, солнечные лучи больше не лижут ноги Эда.

\- Привет, - говорит Кевин и достает новую стрелу.  
\- Что ты делаешь с Эдди? – равнодушно интересуется Джерри, попивая кофе.  
\- Тренируюсь, - отвечает Кевин и выпускает стрелу. – А что?  
Он прирожденный лучник, стреляет - как дышит, легко и уверенно. Красиво.  
\- Ничего, - отвечает Джерри, прихлебывая кофе.  
Эдди стоит смирно, хотя его едва не трясет от злости. Стрела торчит у него изо лба, Джерри даже не думал, что так можно.

\- Неудивительно, что мой клан не любит тебя, малыш, - замечает он, делая новый глоток. – Ты самая злобная сучка из всех, что у меня были.  
Кевин поворачивается к нему моментально, практически не целясь, но Джерри едва успевает поймать ладонью стрелу.  
\- Мы что говорили… - начинает Джерри, и тут же вздрагивает всем телом, едва не выронив чашку, когда вторая стрела с хрустом впивается ему в бок.  
Кевин в ту же секунду вытаскивает новую и отправляет ее Джерри в плечо. Он ухмыляется до ушей, самодовольный мелкий ублюдок, в глазах черти пляшут, Джерри это даже с веранды видит.

\- Мы что говорили насчет домашнего насилия? – интересуется Джерри, выдергивая из себя стрелы.  
Очередную майку можно выбрасывать в мусорку. Кевин откровенно смеется, запрокинув голову.  
\- Ну так иди сюда и накажи меня… папочка, - предлагает он, шало ухмыляясь.  
Эдди несчастно мычит, но на него не обращают внимания.

\- Хм-м, наказать, говоришь? – задумчиво произносит Джерри.  
Солнце как раз скрывается за тучами, на городок падают лиловые сумерки. Джерри ставит чашку на деревянный поручень и идет к Кевину.  
Кевин тут же перестает улыбаться и тянется за стрелой. Он щурит глаза перед тем, как спустить тетиву, облизывает нижнюю губу и выхватывает новую стрелу, но не боится. Все боятся Джерри - клановые традиции зиждятся на страхе, по сути, их жизнь вся основана на страхе, но Кевин не боится. От него начинает разить возбуждением и азартом, но в его аромате нет даже намека на страх. Как же это возбуждает.

Джерри уворачивается от одной стрелы, ловит другую и ломает третью. Колчан пуст. Джерри стоит перед Кевином и при желании может свернуть тому башку, как цыпленку.  
\- Блядь, не ломай мои стрелы! – с возмущением говорит Кевин. – Ты охуел?  
Джерри усмехается и притягивает его к себе, поглаживает по спине, на которой торчат острые лопатки. Как будто однажды Кевину оборвали крылья и спихнули с небес, так он и бродит между людьми: озлобленный, разочарованный черноглазый ангел. С чего вообще кто-то решил, что ангелы хорошие? Этот ангелок – уж точно нет.

Кевин тоже обнимает его за талию, но при этом смотрит на солнце, закрытое тучами. Должно быть, ему интересно, что будет с Джерри, если на того попадет солнечный свет.  
\- Пошли, - говорит Джерри, ласково прикусывая точеную скулу. – Думаю, надо восполнить пробел в твоем воспитании, касательно семейно-клановых отношений.

Он предпочитает таскать Кевина на плече, тот смешно бесится от этого, но в этот раз, для разнообразия, Джерри ведет его за руку. Кевин послушно идет следом и проходит мимо Эдди, не останавливаясь.  
\- Вычисти стрелы, - безразлично говорит Кевин, сбросив колчан под ноги Эдди.  
Эдди смотрит на него с ненавистью, но и со страхом. Джерри смешно.

Он заводит Кевина на кухню и жестом прогоняет Беллу, сидящую с книжкой у окна. Она кидает на Кевина недовольный взгляд, кривит нос и торопливо уходит прочь, а Кевин глумливо насвистывает ей вслед музыку из того прекрасного кровавого фильма с одноглазой медсестрой.

Честно говоря, Джерри удивился, что дело закончилось только выдавленным глазом. Он подумал, что Кевин Беллу развоплотит к херам. У Кевина было такое чудное злющее лицо, когда он вышел из ванной и увидел в постели, которую уже считал своей, голую Беллу.  
Джерри толком не успел ничего сказать или сделать, как Кевин стащил девчонку за волосы с кровати и принялся бить головой о стенку. Если бы он ругался или рычал - Джерри бы, наверное, лучше его понимал, но Кевин только тяжело дышал, и делал все молча. А когда окровавленная Белла с визгом вырвалась, он толкнул ее к стене, измазанной кровью, и хладнокровно выдавил ей глаз, бросив слизкий комок на грудь Джерри.  
Белла выла и визжала, держась за лицо, и на этой отчаянный вой сбежались остальные, толпились у порога, не решаясь зайти в спальню без разрешения своего Отца.

\- Мне что, блядь, пометить территорию, чтобы вы поняли, что соваться сюда не стоит? – холодно спросил Кевин, уставившись на них.  
Джерри ухмылялся, глядя на него. Белла ему особо не нравилась, и все это было действительно забавным. Он двумя пальцами поднял глазное яблоко за оборванный нерв и всосал с хлюпом, моментально проглотив.  
\- Только не вздумай ссать мне на порог, - предупредил он, облизывая пальцы. – Натыкаю носом, как кота, и заставлю отмывать.  
Кевин фыркнул, обернулся к двери и сказал пренебрежительно:  
\- Пошли нахер отсюда и эту шлюху заберите.  
Эми обняла рыдающую Беллу за плечи и вывела, бросив на Кевина уничтожающий взгляд.

\- К слову, мы не обговаривали моногамию, - заметил Джерри.  
Кевин уселся на него верхом, склонился и взялся мозолистой от тетивы ладонью за горло.  
\- Считай, что это был ультиматум, - сообщил он.  
\- Ты возомнил себя старшим по гарему или что? – развеселился Джерри. – Раньше никто из моих деток не ссорился, все соблюдали расписание и очередность визитов к папочке. Что прикажешь с этим делать, жадная сучка?  
Кевин несколько секунд смотрел на него непроницаемым взглядом. Глаза у него черные и страшные, но он не вампир, он сам по себе такой.  
\- Если ты не хочешь набирать новый клан… папочка, смирись с тем, что ты – мой личный, - наконец заявил он.  
Наглый, жадный, жестокий звереныш.

  
Джерри подсаживает Кевина на столешницу, сбросив в сторону весь хлам, который сюда накидали. Кажется, чей-то забытый айпад с хрустом бьется, раскатываются по полу яблоки и карандаши, баночка джема издает липко-стеклянный стон одновременно с сахарницей.  
Джерри стаскивает майку и скручивает из нее жгут.  
\- Блядь, ты носил ее два дня, - кривит нос Кевин. – Она грязная.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что не носки, - ухмыляется Джерри.  
Он жестко завязывает Кевину рот, не заботясь о том, что может порвать уголки губ. Кевин – кусачая тварь, он уже несколько раз пытался вцепиться Джерри в шею.

Это тоже забавно, на самом деле. Другие принимают укус как дар, как высокую честь: испить крови Отца своего – это словно попасть в рай, который для них закрыт. Кевину поебать на все условности и традиции, он сам пытается укусить Джерри, не спрашивая его разрешения или согласия. Он гордый, и после того, как ему один раз отказали, он больше не попросит об укусе. Но это не значит, что он отказался от своих планов.

Кевин сам поворачивается, приспускает штаны и хватается двумя руками за столешницу. Он шумный, он мычит и стонет, извивается между членом и столом, и ему откровенно наплевать, что в гостиной его слышат. Он даже не думает сдерживаться, подмахивает, туго и горячо сжимает Джерри. Порывисто откидывается назад - Джерри уже выдрессирован вовремя уклоняться, но однажды Кевин таки сломал ему нос затылком.  
Если не заткнуть Кевину рот – он будет громко, надрывно стонать и ругаться как сапожник. Удивительно, насколько меняется молчаливый Кевин, оказываясь в постели. Или на кухонном столе.

В гостиной Эдди жалуется, пока из него вытаскивают стрелы.  
\- Снова этот ненормальный это сделал со мной, - ноет Эдди. – Почему всегда я?! Зачем отец только его притащил?  
\- А с этой что делать? – спрашивает Эми. – Слушайте, а как он вообще сумел пробить череп? Я думала, что это невозможно.  
\- Это же Кевин, - кисло говорит Франко, и Кевин именно в этот момент жарко извивается в руках Джерри, насаживается с пошлыми хлюпающими звуками и протяжно мычит. – С Кевином явно что-то не так.  
\- С Кевином все не так, - бурчит Белла. – Он исчадие ада.  
\- Может ее протолкнуть дальше? – спрашивает Эми. – Или выдернуть?  
\- Не получится выдернуть, - тоненьким голоском хорошей девочки сообщает Клодия. – Это охотничий наконечник.

Пару секунд все молчат. Сложно привыкнуть к тому, что Клодия, золотоволосая малышка Клодия, в розовом платьице, с куклой в руках, прекрасно разбирается в таких вещах.  
Кевин стонет все громче.

\- Мозги обратно не отрастут, - задумчиво говорит Белла. – Папочка пожалел мне пинту крови на глаз, а ему галлон на мозги точно не даст, раз Эдди настолько тупенький, что позволил сделать из себя пиньяту.  
\- Заткнись, циклоп! – злится Эдди. – В следующий раз у стенки можешь оказаться ты!  
Джерри невольно фыркает.

\- Почему мы его вообще слушаемся? – ворчит кто-то. – Кто поставил Кевина главным?  
Снова становится тихо. Кевин выгибается и откидывает голову Джерри на плечо, бледное горло обнажено и соблазнительно подставлено, но Джерри только ласкает его ладонью. На столешницу брызгает белым, в воздухе пряно пахнет семенем и потом.

\- Есть такая вещь на свете, которая свела в могилу многих сильных мира сего, - задумчиво говорит Клодия – И нашего папочку она не обошла.  
\- Любовь? – с недоверчивым презрением спрашивает Франко. – Серьезно?  
\- Секс, - фыркает Клодия. – Ты что, пересмотрел мультфильмов Диснея?  
Джерри вздрагивает и кончает, но даже через сладкие спазмы он вдруг думает, что умненькая Клодия недоговаривает.

\- Что делать со стрелой? – жалобно спрашивает Эдди. – Я же не могу так ходить! И что делать с Кевином? Он вообще оборзел!  
\- Можно его высосать, - предлагает Франко.  
И вот теперь даже Джерри оборачивается, а Кевин в его руках заинтересованно шевелится.  
\- Да я пошутил, - упавшим голосом говорит Франко. – Что вы так на меня смотрите?

Судя по хрусту, он не придумывает ничего лучше, чем сломать стрелу. Эдди вопит, но тут же осекается.  
\- Не больно? – участливо интересуется Эми. – Вроде все заросло.  
\- Ну как? – спрашивает Эдди через минуту. – Все в порядке? Черт, такое странное ощущение…  
\- Все заебись! – отвечает Франко. – Ты даже стал лучше, чем был, поверь мне!

Кевин поворачивается, прижимаясь к Джерри грудью и животом, стаскивает искусанный жгут и заглядывает Джерри в глаза с наглой и самоуверенной полуухмылкой:  
\- Так о каком пробеле в семейно-клановых отношениях ты хотел поговорить… папочка?


	5. Chapter 5

У Джерри прекрасная интуиция, которая неоднократно выручала его за долгие годы жизни. Он привык доверять тревожным колокольчикам, которые звонят внутри каждый раз, когда случается какая-то жопа, из которой срочно нужно искать выход.

Джерри просыпается, как обычно, в пустой постели, но сразу же понимает, что случилось что-то нехорошее. Даже сквозь стены он ощущает тревогу и взбудораженность клана. Джерри любит поваляться в подушках, любит потягиваться и неспешно одеваться, но на этот раз он скатывается с постели и собирается практически по-военному. Колокольчики тревоги звенят все громче и настойчивее.

Джерри распахивает дверь, и на него тут же обрушивается шквал голосов. Дети говорят одновременно, все сразу, и только Кевин молчит, вольготно устроившись на диване и закинув ногу на ногу. Кевин выглядит расслабленным, даже обдолбавшимся, словно добрался до запасов гашиша, которыми Джерри не любит делиться. Кевин едва заметно улыбается и не спешит поправлять задравшуюся на животе белую футболку, выставляет на обозрение густую темную полосу, уходящую от пупка под ремень джинсов.

\- Тихо, - говорит Джерри, подняв руку, и гомон тут же смолкает.  
Дети смотрят на него с настороженным ожиданием, но вроде бы все на месте.  
\- Что ты натворил? – спрашивает Джерри.  
\- Убил ту чокнутую старую пизду, что живет по соседству, - невозмутимо отвечает Кевин и облизывает нижнюю губу. – То есть, жила.  
Джерри молча смотрит на него почти минуту, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Черт, он даже кофе еще не выпил, даже крови не глотнул, это будет на редкость херовый день, если он начинается так.

\- Зачем? – наконец спрашивает Джерри, потому что ему действительно интересно.  
Если бы любой из его чад сорвался – Джерри мог бы это понять. Наказал бы по строгости, демонстративно, преподал бы урок всему клану, но все-таки понял бы мотив. Дети молоды, они не умеют терпеть, их мучает голод, но Кевин – человек, их голод ему неведом.

Конечно, он пропах логовом и кланом, для любого со сверхъестественным нюхом, он пахнет как невеста Джерри… ну насколько Кевин может быть невестой, впрочем, это просто более красивое название для сучки, с которой на постоянной основе спит глава клана, и самому Кевину, должно быть, абсолютно похер, кто и как его будет называть. Кевин пахнет как Джерри, но даже когда он весь в сперме, и снаружи, и внутри, даже когда у него во рту слюна Джерри – он все равно стопроцентный человек.

\- Мне захотелось, - легкомысленно признается Кевин. – Она меня давно бесила.  
Джерри молчит, и молчит клан, дожидаясь его вердикта. Джерри встречал людей, которым нравится убивать других людей, и Джерри прекрасно понимает, что Кевин ненормальный, с ним что-то не так, в нем что-то сломано изначально, иначе он бы и не прибился к вампирам. Но до этого момента Джерри оценивал Кевина больше как сумасшедшего азартного мальчишку, с которым забавно играть на равных, насколько они могут быть на равных. А Кевин-то попросту псих. Он не чокнутый в том плане, в котором говорят обычно «детка, да ты сумасшедший!», он ебнутый на всю голову, он долбанный психопат, которого Джерри привел в свой дом.  
Не то чтобы раньше он этого не понимал: Кевин изобретательно измывается над кланом и это приносит ему удовольствие… но людей он раньше не трогал. По крайней мере, при Джерри. И настолько глупо.

\- Ты застрелил ее? – спрашивает Джерри, пытаясь продумать, что делать дальше.  
\- Нет, - фыркает Кевин. – Ты считаешь меня настолько тупым? Я задушил ее полиэтиленовым пакетом.  
\- Ты слил кровь? – вдруг спрашивает Клодия, хотя ей не давали позволения открыть рот.  
Кевин отрицательно качает головой, и клан громко, единодушно стонет от бессмысленной траты ресурса.

Джерри выглядывает в окно – солнце садится, но выходить на улицу им пока нельзя, для них слишком светло. Миссис Уайт живет одна, ее дочь сбежала от нее несколько лет назад, старуху никто не хватится как минимум до утра.  
\- Когда ты это сделал? – спрашивает он у Кевина.  
Тот смотрит на циферблат часов.  
\- Четыре часа и примерно двадцать шесть минут назад, - сообщает Кевин. – Секунды имеют значение?  
Он забавляется. Этот избалованный щенок, который подвел клан под неприятности, искренне забавляется, наблюдая за паникой на лицах детей. Почему-то он задерживает непроницаемый взгляд на Белле, но Джерри некогда вникать в их склоки.

\- Ладно, - говорит Джерри. – Я разберусь.  
Он сам варит себе кофе и думает о том, что ему теперь делать с Кевином. Дети сбились в дальней комнате и шушукаются, Кевин полулежит на диване и играет в какую-то игрушку на мобильном телефоне, от него исходит полнейшая безмятежность, которая выводит Джерри из себя. Джерри садится рядом и медленно пьет кофе, рассматривая лицо Кевина, но при этом он пытается разобраться в себе самом.

Люди приходят и уходят, Джерри никогда их не считал и никогда за них не держался. Тех, кто ему нравился, он обращал. Когда ему надоедали, он расставался без сожалений, чаще всего выпивал, но иногда и мирно расходился, почему бы и нет. Но с Кевином… с ним все как-то иначе, все чувствуется как-то острее, вернулся забытый вкус к жизни. Джерри больше не хочется залечь в спячку на сто лет, ему не скучно и не тошно, он не ищет смерти, чтобы пощекотать нервишки. Ему нравится жить обычной жизнью, растить вампирский молодняк и держать Кевина при себе.  
Но такие фокусы, которые проворачивает Кевин… так недалеко и до факелов с вилами. Это опасно и может поставить под угрозу весь клан, даже тех, кто мирно спит в подвале.

\- Почему ты это сделал? – спрашивает Джерри, поглаживая Кевина по колену. – Я хочу тебя понять.  
Кевин пожимает плечами, не отрываясь от игрушки.  
\- Мне надоели укоризненные взгляды этой клуши, - говорит он. – Не хватало еще, чтобы она пихала нам брошюрки о спасении души в почтовый ящик.  
\- Я думал, тебе наплевать на всех, - усмехается Джерри.  
\- Ага, - невозмутимо говорит Кевин. – Так и есть.  
Он смотрит на Джерри долгим темным взглядом, в котором отлично читается похоть и дерзость.  
«На всех, кроме тебя, - понимает Джерри. – Потому что ты сильнее… пока что».

\- Ты навлек на нас беду, - тихо говорит Джерри. – Нельзя так безоглядно гадить там, где ешь. Не хватало только любопытных копов в округе.  
Кевин громко смеется, запрокинув голову.  
\- Какой ты лицемер, Джер, - говорит он, морща нос. – Ты при мне притащил своему выводку четырех человек! Ты меня за идиота держишь?  
\- Побаловать клан раз в месяц живой кровью – это одно, - злится Джерри. – Эти люди были не отсюда и их никто никогда не найдет. А сраную миссис Уайт могут найти! Ее пропажу соседи тут же заметят. Чем ты думал, Кевин?  
Кевин пожимает плечами.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты так на меня смотришь, - отвечает он невпопад. – У тебя становится такой вид… как у зверя.  
Он откладывает мобильный, подползает ближе и забирается к Джерри на колени.

\- Хочешь меня наказать? – шепотом спрашивает Кевин и влажно проводит кончиком языка по контуру подбородка.  
Джерри не успевает ответить, потому что у двери кто-то требовательно покашливает. Джерри выглядывает из-за плеча Кевина и удивленно вскидывает бровь, увидев, что его возлюбленные чада явились в полном составе. Эми держит за руку Клодию, Белла мнется позади, дальше всех – мальчики, они самые молодые, у них почти нет прав открывать рот.

\- Надо поговорить, - твердо сообщает Клодия.  
Джерри небрежно скидывает Кевина с колен, тот не удерживается на диване и шлепается на пол к его ногам, словно собака. Джерри одаряют неласковым взглядом, но Кевин все же молча садится рядом.

\- Слушаю, - говорит Джерри, потому что в таких случаях он должен выслушать своих детей. Он их Отец, их Создатель, и в каком-то роде их хозяин.  
\- Ты собираешься обратить мальчишку? – спрашивает Клодия, уставившись на Джерри немигающим взглядом своих почти кукольных голубых глаз. – Ты даруешь ему вечную жизнь детей ночи?  
Кевин настораживается. Он смотрит на Клодию и почему-то особо внимательно – на Беллу.  
\- А что? – интересуется Джерри. – Вам-то какая разница?  
Клодия освобождает ладошку от хватки Эми, подходит ближе и поглаживает Джерри по руке.

\- Это опасно, - говорит она, перейдя на французский, чтобы никто, кроме Джерри, ее не понял. – Ты и сам понимаешь, что он будет неуправляемым вампиром. Он начнет вырезать целые города своей жаждой крови.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? – отвечает Джерри.  
\- Убей его, - спокойно говорит она. – Иного выхода нет. Ты любишь его и не отпустишь просто так. Выпей его, и пусть его часть останется с тобой навсегда.

Кевин не понимает, что говорят, но прекрасно осознает, что речь идет о нем. Он косится то на Клодию, то на Беллу злыми черными глазами, и у него такой вид, словно он готов вскочить, разбить стул и развоплотить девчонок ножками, словно кольями. Только что ерзал на коленях Джерри и думал только о ебле, и вот уже собранный и закрытый, но ведь не боится, маленькая наглая дрянь. Сидит в самом центре вампирского логова – и никого не боится!

\- Это решать только мне, - наконец отвечает Джерри, перейдя на английский. – Я глава клана, и все будет так, как я захочу. Если будет надо – мы выпьем все сраное Восточное побережье. Ясно?  
Клодия отступает, разочарованно опустив глаза. Белла сверлит Кевина ненавидящим взглядом, у нее только-только отрос глаз, он чуточку меньше, чем другой, но это почти незаметно. Кевин самодовольно улыбается. Джерри отдает ему свою чашку и выглядывает в окно.

Солнце село, сумерки.  
\- Пойду, посмотрю, что ты там устроил, - говорит он Кевину. – Я улажу твой проеб, но чтобы больше подобного не было.  
Кевин кивает.

Миссис Уайт никогда не приглашала их в дом, но она мертва, дом – ничей, и теперь им не требуется разрешение. Надо признать, сработано чисто, в доме никакого беспорядка, никаких признаков борьбы. Мертвая старуха лежит на кровати, уже твердая и желтоватая, она и при жизни была не самой приятной личностью, а после смерти Джерри вообще не хочется к ней прикасаться.

Он шипит от неудовольствия, но все-таки находит в шкафу плед, заворачивает в него тело и внимательно проверяет следы, которые оставил Кевин. Их на удивление мало: Кевин практически ни к чему не прикасался, принес пакет с собой и унес его обратно. Джерри мысленно призывает к себе клан – одному проблематично до рассвета растащить части миссис Уайт как можно дальше.  
\- Возвращайся домой, - говорит он Клодии, настороженно скользнувшей на порог. – Справимся сами.  
Клодия лучше всего может разделать старуху, но если люди заметят семилетнюю девочку, которая шатается по городу после захода солнца – могут возникнуть ненужные вопросы. Джерри уносит труп на окраину и там, между заброшенной стройкой и закрытым магазинчиком автозапчастей, справляется сам.

Мертвую кровь они спускают в землю. Джерри злится на Кевина за такую глупость: кровь старухи не слишком вкусная, и все же - это кровь, это ужин для целого клана. Больно видеть, как жидкость, что дает им жизнь, превратилась в яд и бессмысленно впитывается в сухую почву.  
Джерри разрывает плед на куски, заворачивает части миссис Уайт, мир праху ее, и раздает своим детям. Франко отправляется на запад, Эдди – на север, девочек Джерри отправляет на юг, а себе берет восход. Если его застигнет солнце, какое-то время он сумеет продержаться.  
Они возвращаются на рассвете, опережая его на считанные минуты. Франко и Эд уже в доме, уставший Джерри буквально подталкивает в спины Эми и Беллу, но они еле шевелятся. Клан вымотан ночной гонкой, но миссис Уайт больше не найдут, миссис Уайт обрела покой на территории диаметром в несколько миль. Можно сказать, что она стала частью города.

Кевин терпеливо ждет их на пороге, сложив руки на груди, спрятав кулаки под мышками. Джерри уже ощущает на открытой коже зуд - это солнечный свет, который рождается из выцветшего рассветного воздуха. Очень скоро этот зуд начнет печь.  
Джерри обгоняет девочек, заходит в дом, и в первую минуту, скидывая куртку и стаскивая ботинки, он не понимает, что происходит. Хлопает входная дверь и почти сразу капает вода. За окном – светло. День пришел.

А потом Джерри скручивает болью: за дверью, на крыльце, дико визжат его девочки. Они скребутся в дверь, они горят заживо, и Джерри чувствует их боль, как собственную. Он падает на колени и хрипит, ощущая себя так, словно горит изнутри.  
Кевин стоит у окна и ухмыляется. Он не смотрит на Джерри, он наблюдает, как девочки ищут тень, как они, объятые пламенем, мечутся, сталкиваются и кричат. Джерри собирается с силами, он дергается к двери, хватается за ручку и с воплем отшатывается. Ладонь проедена до костей, с ручки капает на пол святая вода, которую Кевин где-то раздобыл.

Все, что Джерри может сделать – стоять на коленях перед входной дверью, уткнувшись в нее лбом, и ощущать, как умирают под беспощадным солнцем его дети. Клодия рыдает взахлеб, она сильный и старый вампир, который много лет связан с главой клана, она ощущает его боль, как свою. Эдди и Франко лежат без сознания, они слабые и молодые, его вспышка моментально их подкосила. Джерри больно, больно, больно, но девочки больше не кричат. И, наконец, это заканчивается: Кевин, приоткрыв рот, наблюдает, как ветер разносит искрящийся пепел, но эти искорки очень быстро гаснут. Все кончено.

Кевин поворачивается и смотрит на Джерри, на его лице торжество, но он ничего не успевает сказать, потому что Джерри прыгает к нему и с размаха бьет по лицу. Не будь он таким обессиленным и опустошенным, он бы оторвал Кевину голову подобным ударом, но силы на исходе, так что Джерри бьет чуть-чуть сильнее, чем ударил бы человек. Но этого хватает, чтобы разбить в кровь губы. Кевин захлебывается собственными словами. Он пятится, смотрит на Джерри широко раскрытыми черными глазами, сначала недоверчиво, а потом со страхом.

\- Как ты посмел?! – орет ему в лицо Джерри. – Как ты посмел распоряжаться моим кланом?  
Кевин шмыгает носом и сплевывает кровь. Джерри слышит, как жадно вздыхает Клодия.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - невнятно говорит Кевин. – Заведешь себе новых…

Джерри рычит от злости. Он швыряет Кевина на стенку раз и другой, пока тот не начинает шататься, и тогда Джерри заламывает ему руку за спину, выворачивает ее до вывиха, и когда Кевин начинает орать от боли, Джерри сообщает ему прямо в ухо:  
\- Мне больно, когда мои дети умирают. Так же больно, как и тебе сейчас!  
Кевин вопит, приподнимается на цыпочки, пытаясь спасти сустав, но Джерри выворачивает еще сильнее, пока рука не щелкает, и только тогда до Джерри доходит, что карьера Кевина, как лучника, пожалуй, закончена досрочно. Но Джерри наплевать, его всего трясет от ярости.

Он снова поворачивает Кевина лицом к себе - у того яркая ссадина на щеке, разбитые губы распухли, физиономия в крови и слезах, а на стене остается кровавый отпечаток там, где он прижимался. Кевин воет на одной ноте, и даже не может прикоснуться к моментально опухшему плечу.  
\- Зарвавшийся щенок! – шипит Джерри, встряхивая Кевина, словно куклу. – Чертов псих, безмозглое человеческое отродье!

Кевин в ответ плюет ему в лицо, и это переполняет чашу терпения Джерри. Он тащит Кевина за волосы в подвал, на самый нижний ярус, где холодно и темно, пихает с лестницы, не заботясь о том, видит ли Кевин ступеньки. Оказывается – не видит. Кевин катится кубарем, кричит от боли, но с трудом поднимается на ноги. Из сломанного носа хлещет кровища. Кевин шатается, словно пьяный.

Он не сопротивляется, когда Джерри сажает его на цепь в углу, словно собаку. Кевин, кажется, вообще плохо понимает, что происходит. Он съеживается, пытаясь занять как можно меньше места, и так вкусно пахнет кровью и слезами, что Джерри с трудом сдерживает желание сожрать его.  
Он уходит, оставив Кевина в темноте, и уже знает, что будет дальше. В подвале спят его дети, и их много. Кровь и всхлипы разбудят их. Они не тронут Кевина, он слишком сильно пахнет сучкой главы клана, но они будут ходить вокруг него в темноте, шелестеть и шуршать, вздыхать и голодно облизываться, чавкать, глотать слюнки, возможно, осмелеют и начнут его лизать. У Кевина впереди несладкие сутки.

Когда Джерри поднимается наверх, мальчики уже пришли в себя. У них потерянный вид, как и у Клодии. Она заревана, глаза припухли, волосы налипли на мокрые щеки.  
\- Что ты сделал с этим больным ублюдком? – спрашивает Клодия. – Ты что, оставишь его в доме?  
Джерри, не отвечая, идет на кухню. Он залпом пьет кровь из пакета, даже не подогревая ее.

\- Мы не заслужили такого, - дрожащим голосом говорит Франко. – Ты должен убить Кевина.  
Они стоят в дверях и смотрят, как он мечется по кухне, но подойти близко боятся. Как их стало мало, всего трое!  
\- Ты будешь указывать мне, что я должен?! – рявкает Джерри, и Франко пятится.

Джерри натыкается взглядом на недочитанную книжку Беллы, с торчащей из страниц закладкой, и на кружку Эми, со смешным оленем, и на плеер, за который девочки вечно воевали. Ярость гаснет, уступая место горечи.

\- Ты обещал нам защиту, - вдруг говорит Эд. – Когда мы становились твоими детьми, ты обещал нам защиту, и силу, и все такое… а выходит, что мы в более зависимом положении, чем какой-то человек.  
Джерри снова злится, потому что Эдди прав. И Франко тоже прав, как была права Клодия – Кевина нужно убить. Но Джерри не любит, когда его тычут мордой в его ошибки.  
\- В пизду идите! – рявкает он, Франко и Эдди даже отступают на два шага. – Если что-то не нравится – вперед, живите сами по себе! Я погляжу, как вы справитесь!

Они молчат, Клодия устало массирует переносицу. Их них троих только она достаточно сильная особь, чтобы выжить в одиночку, эти двое полностью зависят от Джерри и никуда уйти не смогут. Выгнать их прочь – это то же самое, что убить. А Клодия не уйдет, она любит Джерри со всеми его загонами и тараканами.  
Джерри допивает кровь, зная, что оставил детей голодными, и уходит спать. Ему нехорошо, он физически ощущает потерю. И постель пустая и холодная, а он от этого отвык. Раньше, когда он укладывался, там уже спал Кевин, теплый и непривычно податливый. Джерри иногда трахал его, не будя, просто ради удовольствия насладиться живым человеческим телом и такой редкой покорностью Кевина.

Джерри пытается заснуть, он так устал за эти бесконечные сутки, но сон не идет. Джерри лежит и думает о Кевине, о том, что тот сидит на цепи в подвале, где темно и холодно, истекает кровью в вампирском логове. Джерри ненадолго засыпает, но тут же просыпается с криком, вертится с бока на бок и, наконец, не выдерживает.

В доме тихо и пусто, все уцелевшие легли спать. Джерри спускается в подвал и ничуть не удивляется тому, что видит: Кевин сидит у стены, сжавшись в комок, он весь в крови и грязи, замерзший, с опухшим плечом и разбитым лицом, а вокруг него плотное кольцо голодных вампиров, которые смотрят на него немигающими взглядами, и облизываются, не смея подступить.  
Джерри злобно шипит на них, и они тут же разбегаются по своим лежанкам. Кевин глядит исподлобья, сквозь длинную челку, в глазах ненависть и страх. Он никогда так не смотрел, никогда не боялся, верил в свою безопасность, но теперь – боится. Его неприкосновенность и безнаказанность развеялись дымом.  
Джерри снимает с него ошейник, но Кевин не двигается с места, не пытается убежать или ударить Джерри, так и сидит, сжавшись комочком.

\- Иди сюда, - устало говорит Джерри.  
Кевин дичится и не дается, прикрывая больную руку. Сломанный нос распух, глаза залило синяками, губы лопнули. Красоты в нем сейчас не наберется и на каплю, но Джерри спит с ним не потому, что Кевин весь такой прекрасный из себя.

Джерри почти несет его в ванную в охапке, и там вправляет выбитую руку. Кевин грызет полотенце, пытаясь не вопить от боли, но у него не получается, он корчится, кричит и, кажется, даже ссытся в штаны, но Джерри не может его упрекать – Кевин один сплошной комок боли. Он весь в синяках и грязи, поэтому Джерри осторожно трет мочалкой, пытаясь разобраться, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое. Кевин упрямо не смотрит ему в глаза.

\- Нельзя безнаказанно убивать членов клана, - говорит Джерри, чувствуя себя обязанным объясниться; он сам удивляется тому, насколько ему важно, чтобы Кевин понял. – Я должен убить тебя и отомстить за твой поступок… но я не буду этого делать.  
Кевин смотрит на него угрюмо и тут же отворачивается.

\- Ты можешь психовать и обижаться, сколько угодно, - говорит Джерри. – Но ты легко отделался.  
\- Они все равно для тебя расходный материал, – бурчит Кевин себе в коленки. – Ты регулярно их кровь пьешь и вообще…  
\- В каком-то роде они действительно мои дети, - терпеливо поясняет Джерри. – Я дал им новую жизнь, я их ощущаю, пойми. Смерть каждого из них бьет по мне.  
\- Если ты ждешь от меня извинений, то можешь идти нахуй, - говорит Кевин, глядя только на свои содранные коленки. – Ты ни разу не приструнил своих пиявок, пидор ты слепошарый! Они столько раз планировали мою «случайную» смерть от несчастного случая, и можно подумать, ты никогда этого не слышал?  
\- Нет, - удивленно говорит Джерри. – Серьезно?

\- Твои ручные обсосы ревнивые, - неохотно говорит Кевин. – Пусть они меня никогда не трогали, но и гадости мне говорили и планировали всякое. Я думал, что ты в курсе.  
\- Нет, - повторяет Джерри. – Я не знал. По-твоему, я бы оставил это просто так, если бы знал?  
Кевин молчит, съежившись, каждый позвонок на худой спине торчит, лопатки вразлет, на шее багровые синяки от хватки.  
Джерри осторожно поворачивает его лицом к себе.

\- В следующий раз сразу приходи ко мне, - мягко говорит Джерри. – Не надо решать проблемы самостоятельно, твоя неконтролируемая агрессия может нам всем дорого аукнуться.  
Кевин смотрит на него с недоверчивым удивлением, как будто ему первый раз в жизни предложили помощь. А может, так оно и есть, Джерри ничего не знает о том, как и с кем Кевин жил до знакомства с ним.  
\- Ты больше не один, - говорит Джерри. – Окей?

Кевин кивает. Он долго молчит. Молчит, пока Джерри бинтует ему плечо, и молчит, когда Джерри делится с ним гашишем, сам подготавливает трубку и осторожно вкладывает ее в запекшийся рот.  
Но потом, когда они лежат в постели, и Джерри обнимает Кевина со спины, того прорывает страстным, полным обиды и злости монологом. Теперь уже очередь Джерри молчать и слушать.

Кевин рассказывает, как случайно подслушал Беллу, когда она уговаривала Эми добавить в воду транквилизаторы: на вампиров медикаменты не действуют, и вода у них общая, никому, кроме Кевина, ничего от этого не будет. У Беллы был прекрасный план опоить его, увезти подальше от города и убить в одну из отлучек Джерри, а самому Джерри потом сказать, что Кевин его бросил и сбежал.

Кевин рассказывает о своем плане, и Джерри невольно восхищается его комбинацией. Должно быть, Кевин неплохо их изучил, если смог рассчитать все верно: то, что Джерри будет решать проблему, и что вся стая уйдет из дома, и то, что они вернутся порознь. Кевин даже святую воду припас.  
Он замолкает на полуслове. Джерри заглядывает ему в лицо и видит, что измученный Кевин спит. Нижняя губа лопнула и чуточку кровоточит, Джерри перегибается, слизывает капельку крови и осторожно целует Кевина в разбитый рот.


	6. Chapter 6

Вечер начинается хорошо. По-семейному.  
В парке аттракционов Джерри покупает Кевину колу, фисташковое мороженое, большую упаковку картошки фри и пакет зефира – у Кевина очень странные вкусы на еду и, судя по всему, луженый желудок. На колесе обозрения они целуются: Джерри сжимает ягодицы Кевина, усадив его к себе на колени, и пытается контролировать лезущие когти, Кевин сладко вздыхает, у него такие черные глаза, что в них отражается луна.

В темной аллее к ним, на свою беду, подходят местные молодые поборники нравственности, но у Джерри нет настроения их выслушивать, хотя иногда его это даже забавляет. Кевин наблюдает за ним, привалившись спиной к дереву, сладострастно потирает ширинку и разочарованно хмурится, когда Джерри, напившись, оставляет юношей в живых. Он их даже не обращает, только усыпляет и бросает прямо посреди аллеи.

\- А ты чего ждал? – веселится Джерри, закинув руку Кевину на плечи. – Думал, что я устрою бойню?  
\- Ага, надеялся, - легко соглашается Кевин. – Ненавижу любителей подваливать толпой, к таким только повернись спиной… и не дай бог мыло уронишь.  
\- И часто ты ронял мыло? – интересуется Джерри; он догадывался, что у Кевина за спиной тюряга, но прямо Кевин никогда не признавался.  
\- Пару раз, - спокойно отвечает Кевин и щурит глаза. – А потом его приносили мне на блюдечке.  
Джерри фыркает.

Они находят арт-хаусный кинотеатр под открытым небом, расстилают выданный плед и смотрят фильм с середины. Джерри уже видел эту ленту, «Дом у дороги», Кевин смотрит сначала равнодушно, но потом увлекается. Он полулежит у Джерри на груди, между раздвинутых ног. Джерри слышит, как стучит его сердце, как шумит кровь и как ровно и спокойно дышит Кевин. Джерри медленно водит губами за оттопыренным розовым ухом, целует длинную, красивую шею, пока Кевин не запрокидывает голову и не спрашивает шепотом:  
\- Ты чего хочешь-то?  
\- Тебя, - так же шепотом отвечает Джерри.  
Они сидят в стороне от других парочек и компаний, под высоким деревом. Кевин выжидает пару секунд и звякает пряжкой ремня.  
\- Не шуми, - предупреждает Джерри, и Кевин тут же хмыкает, сверкая глазами.

Джерри расстегивает ширинку. Он перещупывает все карманы в джинсах, пока не находит маленький тюбик смазки, как раз для таких случаев. Кевин устраивается у него на коленях, спиной к нему, опускается торопливо, словно боится, что Джерри передумает и его прекрасный член Кевину не достанется.  
Джерри придерживает его за бока и тут же догадливо зажимает ладонью рот. Кевин любит пошуметь, но сейчас им это ни к чему. Кевин, как обычно, людей не считает чем-то, заслуживающим внимания, поэтому Джерри приходится думать за двоих. У него темнеет в глазах, когда Кевин раскачивается на нем и сжимается.

Кевин пахнет сексом от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Джерри лижет его шею и плечо, наслаждаясь вкусом пота. Кевин дрожит, то и дело прикасается языком к ладони Джерри, он сам двигается, контролирует глубину и скорость, трахает себя членом Джерри, а кончая, издает протяжный, хриплый стон. Джерри жмурится, уткнувшись лицом Кевину между лопаток.

Но оргазм почему-то приносит не умиротворение, а неявную тревогу. Кевин ерзает рядом, поправляя одежду, а Джерри ощущает какую-то неправильность в воздухе. Ему не по себе, как-то неприятно, словно кожа стала гиперчувствительной.  
\- Что такое? – негромко спрашивает Кевин, заметив его обеспокоенность.  
\- Не знаю, - честно говорит Джерри. – Пойдем отсюда.  
Кевин тут же поднимается на ноги.  
\- Пройдемся? – спрашивает он.  
\- Домой, - коротко говорит Джерри.

Тревога нарастает лавиной, и под конец они почти бегут по пустой улице мимо фонарей. Кевин, должно быть, заразился от него беспокойством, он часто облизывается и щурит глаза, он всегда так делает, когда нервничает.

В доме горят все окна, слышно, как в комнате Эда на полную громкость играет «Грин дей», входная дверь закрыта, и вроде бы все выглядит, как обычно. Кевин сдуру суется к крыльцу, но Джерри крепко держит его за руку.  
\- Погоди, - тихо говорит Джерри. – Опасно.  
Он ведет Кевина в обход и уже на заднем дворе понимает, что его так смущает – он не чувствует свой клан. Никакого отклика. Он зовет, но в ответ только тишина и абсолютная пустота.

\- Смотри, - вдруг говорит Кевин. – Что это нарисовано на двери?  
\- Соломонова печать, - кисло говорит Джерри.  
И в следующую секунду он опрокидывает Кевина на землю и падает сверху, прикрывая его спиной и плечами. Над ним свистят пули, и Джерри, еще не успев подняться, понимает, кто пожаловал. Он знает, кто пользуется «Дезерт Иглзом» и освященными разрывными патронами. И кто прекрасно знает его повадки и ожидает, что он прикроется человеком как щитом. Но этот некто впервые просчитался.  
Джерри поднимается на ноги, а его долбанный мстительный брат-близнец неторопливо спускается с веранды и держит на мушке не Джерри – он целится в Кевина.

Перси ничуть не изменился – усталое, равнодушное лицо, густые брови, сжатый рот и темные глаза. На боку – пустая кобура, в ботинке наверняка нож, на поясе патронташ. Даже странно, что Перси не напялил свое обожаемое пальто, которое таскает и летом, и зимой. Стрелок, мать его, убивающий сердцем.  
\- Привет, дорогуша! – с фальшивой радостью говорит Джерри. – Какими судьбами?  
Перси смотрит на него всего секунду и переводит на Кевина такой нехороший взгляд, что у Джерри внутри что-то сжимается.

\- Мальчишка ни при чем, - говорит он, прекратив паясничать. – Он просто человек. Пусть он уходит, а мы решим наши незаконченные дела.  
Перси усмехается так неожиданно и широко, что Джерри даже теряется.  
\- Что-то мне это напоминает, братец, - язвительно говорит он.  
\- Кевин, беги, - сквозь зубы говорит Джерри и становится между своим братом и своим любовником. – Сейчас!

Кевин, и правда, тут же поворачивается и дергается от неожиданности. Джерри слышит мокрый звук и невольно оборачивается – Кевин растерянно моргает, на его футболке расплывается мокрое пятно, вода капает с подбородка и кончика носа, отросшие волосы намокли.  
\- Это что еще за еблан? – обескураженно говорит Кевин. – Джерри, что за хуйня происходит?!

Позади них стоит тот парнишка, которого Джерри уже встречал, тот самый темноволосый мальчик, которого Перси таскал за собой. Мальчик возмужал и подрос, а может так кажется, потому что он в черных глухих шмотках, которые обтягивают его гибкую и уже вполне взрослую фигуру. Он смотрит жестко, а его палец твердо лежит на спусковом крючке арбалета, и этот арбалет нацелен на Джерри.

\- О-о, привет, зайчик, - говорит Джерри и тут же вспоминает, что мальчишку зовут Криденс. – Я рад, что ты выжил.  
Криденс улыбается ему очень холодно.  
\- Не твоими молитвами, Джерри, - говорит он.  
\- А я ждал тебя, - сообщает Джерри, игриво подвигав бровями. – Но ты не пришел, и я решил, что ты все-таки умер.  
\- Джерри, кто это? – настолько холодно спрашивает Кевин, что Джерри как-то сразу осознает, что и его брат, и Криденс, оба вооруженные, стоят на расстоянии, а Кевин - у него под боком, и Кевину даже не нужно оружие, чтобы сделать ему больно.

А еще Джерри с удивлением осознает, что Кевин и Криденс чем-то отдаленно похожи. Не как братья, конечно, но схожесть общего типажа улавливается: оба черноволосые, темноглазые, скуластые, гибкие и худые. И оба с неуловимой печатью порока на лице. Наверное, Перси это тоже замечает, потому что он вдруг начинает рассматривать Кевина с заметным интересом.

\- Да никто, - уклончиво говорит Джерри. – А вот тот парень с большим стволом – это мой брат-близнец.  
\- Я понял, что он твой брат, - говорит Кевин. – Но какого хера твой брат целится в меня?  
\- Перси, ты же видишь, что он человек, - тихо и убедительно говорит Джерри, отбросив шутливый тон. – Дай ему уйти. Отпусти его. Пожалуйста.  
\- Звучит знакомо до боли, - хмыкает Перси. – Не еби мне мозги, Джерри, ты будешь убеждать меня, что твой любовник - человек? Да от него на версту несет твоей слюной и спермой…  
\- Кевин, беги! – рявкает Джерри и сам делает рывок к брату, краем глаза успев заметить, что Кевин шмыгает в темноту крыльца и хлопает дверью.

В плечо тупо и тяжело бьет пуля, отбрасывая Джерри назад. Боль пронизывает руку до самых кончиков. Джерри невольно кричит и пятится, зажав ладонью рану, и как раз успевает обернуться, чтобы заметить, что Криденс, выронив арбалет, запускает в него стеклянным шариком, в котором плещется освященная вода.  
«Это будет больно», - думает Джерри, инстинктивно прикрывая лицо ладонью.

По груди и боку стекает кровь, но рваная рана в плече – это цветочки по сравнению с ожогами, которые ему грозят. Джерри жмурится, но ничего не происходит, шарик жалобно звенит, разбиваясь о какую-то преграду.

Перед Джерри стоит разозленный Кевин, прикрывая его собой. Его футболка и так насквозь мокрая, еще одно пятно уже ничего не испортит. Кевин уже держит лук на весу: Джерри может только догадываться, насколько ему тяжело и больно, вывихнутая рука только-только вернулась в норму, Кевин берег ее три месяца и тосковал по своему луку, но сейчас не тот случай, когда нужно думать о здоровье.

\- Слышь ты, обсосок-гот! Это мой вампир и тебе я его не отдам, ясно?! – рявкает Кевин, и Джерри даже не думал, что Кевин так умеет. – А твои ебаные руки я тебе с корнем вырву и засуну так глубоко в жопу, как тебя твой папик и не ебал ни разу. Смекаешь?!  
Он выпускает в Криденса стрелу, и тот едва успевает отшатнуться. Но недостаточно быстро – на его щеке проступает длинная, глубокая царапина, а порванное ухо на секунду расцветает алой астрой, кровь так и брызжет во все стороны.

Время пускается вскачь. Криденс бросается на Кевина с ножом, а Джерри прыгает на брата, пытаясь выбить у него из рук ствол. Они катаются и рычат друг на друга, рвут друг друга когтями и клыками, и Джерри только мимолетно следит за Кевином, когда ему это удается.  
Рука Кевина не восстановилась. Судя по тому, как он мажет, его плечо то и дело простреливает болью, но он не сдается, и когда Криденс, уворачиваясь от стрел, добирается до него, Кевин лупит его луком наотмашь со всей дури. Они тоже сцепляются, нож валяется на траве и блестит при свете луны, но добраться до него никто не может.

Джерри дерется так, как еще никогда не дрался за свою долгую жизнь. Впервые ему есть что защищать, он до жути боится, что чокнутая, мстительная подстилка его брата прирежет Кевина. И когда Джерри видит их в следующий раз, он осознает, что его подозрения оправдываются.  
Кевин злой и хаотичный, он пытается достать Криденса зубами и ногтями, и кажется, ухитрился прокусить тому щеку, но Криденс более техничный и натасканный, из раза в раз бьет в одну точку – в плечо, и Кевин орет от боли и начинает уступать. Он изгрыз Криденсу нижнюю челюсть, и если бы не высокий воротник водолазки, наверное, сожрал бы не только пол-лица, но и шею.

Джерри отвлекается и пропускает удар. И тут же слышит, прекрасно слышит сквозь злое дыхание Перси, тот хруст, с которым Криденс выбивает Кевину плечо и рвет связки. Кевин громко взвывает от боли, валится на землю, а через секунду его вопль прекращается в хрип.  
Джерри, впав в ярость, опрокидывает брата, вспарывает когтями грудь до самого живота, и ему достаточно всего одного удара, чтобы вырвать Перси сердце. И Перси, подранный и окровавленный, это понимает, он бессильно скалится, его морда в крови, по клыкам стекает розовая слюна. Всего один удар… но Джерри замечает Кевина.

Кевин хрипит и зажимает перерезанное горло. Он корчится и смотрит на Джерри таким взглядом, что Джерри моментально забывает о своем брате. Он бросается к Кевину, ползет к нему по грязи, израненный и здорово подранный, и почти не замечает, что еле живой Криденс пытается от Кевина отползти. Криденс, наверное, думает, что Джерри его сейчас убьет, у Криденса избитое, искусанное и очень испуганное лицо, но Джерри на него насрать. Он затягивает Кевина себе на колени, зажимает его шею, пытаясь остановить кровь, но та льется сквозь пальцы, как вода.

Криденс доползает до Грейвза. Его трясет от адреналина и боли, но он первым делом убеждается, что Грейвз жив. Тот даже не может сесть от слабости и потери крови, не может толком обратиться, так и застывает на стыке двух своих форм. Он не пытается добить Джерри, хотя это так легко: тот сидит к ним спиной, сгорбившись, и даже не защищаясь, но Грейвз просто лежит и смотрит, и у него настолько странный взгляд, что Криденс теряется.

\- Пожалуйста, не умирай! – с отчаянием просит Джерри.  
Кевин дрожит и плачет в его руках, из последних сил цепляется за майку Джерри, не замечая, что она липкая от крови.  
\- Не оставляй меня, Кевин, пожалуйста, - умоляет Джерри, зажимая его разрезанное горло. – Я с тобой вернулся к жизни, ты этого не знал, я никогда бы не сказал, но если бы не ты, я бы умер, настолько мне все остопиздело! Ты вернул меня, так что, пожалуйста, не уходи! Не сейчас, детка, мы проведем вместе вечность, и уйдем потом, когда захотим, когда устанем от этого мира…

Он шепчет и умоляет, и едва не плачет, но глаза у Кевина уже стеклянные, он делает свои последние вздохи с таким трудом, что Джерри решается. Он припадает к ране и лакает кровь Кевина – не обязательно кусать, когда перед тобой горло наизнанку. Он подставляет Кевину и свое горло, укусы, оставленные братом, медленно затягиваются, но все-таки на несколько глотков хватает, только вот Кевин почти не может глотать. Джерри прижимает его к себе, поит своей кровью и с ужасом слушает дыхание, которое становится все медленней и медленней.

Криденс тихонько подбирает пистолет и наводит на сгорбленного Джерри, который укачивает на коленях своего умирающего любовника, но Грейвз молча опускает его руку. Он с трудом садится и смотрит на брата, а тот начинает выть, громко и горестно, когда рука мальчишки, судорожно держащая майку, вдруг расслабляется и падает. Джерри воет и раскачивается, это настолько жутко, что Грейвз на всякий случай забирает пистолет и взводит его.

Грейвз боится, что теперь Джерри будет неуправляем: горе застило его разум, жажда мести захлестнет его с головой, а жизнь потеряла для него смысл и ценность, судя по тому, что Джерри бормотал своему мальчишке. Грейвз знает, что будет делать Джерри, потому что поступил бы так же, и поэтому затаскивает Криденса себе за спину, надеясь, что сумеет спасти хотя бы его. Криденс ошеломлен, он впервые видит, чтобы вампир так относился к человеку, чтобы так убивался, но Грейвз уже повидал всякое.

В пустых глазах Кевина отражается полная луна. Окровавленное лицо непривычно расслаблено, из уголка рта подтекает кровь. Джерри плачет и целует его скулы, ресницы, его соленый рот. Он не плакал уже много-много лет, он даже не может вспомнить, когда делал это последний раз, но теперь он плачет, и раскачивается, слезы капают на лицо Кевина, а Кевин лежит в его руках, все еще теплый, все еще розовый, его сладкая злобная детка, так неожиданно найденная и навеки потерянная.

Джерри громко стонет от боли, рвущей его сердце, и прокусывает язык насквозь, когда Кевин резко садится, заехав ему лбом в лицо. Кевин кашляет и плюется кровью, почти истерично ощупывает затянувшуюся рану на горле, дышит с бульканьем, которое медленно стихает, и таращится на Джерри с неподдельным ужасом, пытаясь понять, что произошло.

\- Ты и с того света пытаешься меня угробить! - стонет Джерри, ощупывая двумя пальцами ранку на языке.  
Кевин моргает и шмыгает носом, и тут же обнимает Джерри, и даже всхлипывает, когда Джерри обнимает его в ответ. Джерри гладит его слипшиеся от пота и крови волосы, и только потом вспоминает, что они не одни.  
Он оборачивается и смотрит на своего брата, а тот опускает ствол и медленно выдыхает. У Перси на редкость удивленный и почти растерянный вид.

\- И это все? – спрашивает Криденс, прижимаясь к плечу Перси. – И что теперь?

\- Пизда тебе теперь, – злобно хрипит Кевин, но Джерри гладит его по голове, чешет за ухом, и Кевин успокаивается.

\- Кто из моего клана уцелел? – спрашивает Джерри. – Или ты всех упокоил, сволочь?  
\- Клодия сбежала, - неохотно говорит Перси и поднимается на ноги.  
На нем раны заживают быстрее, но ему совсем худо. Джерри ухмыляется.  
\- Моя умненькая девочка, - говорит он нежно и тоже пытается встать.  
Его шатает, но он кое-как удерживается на ногах. Кевин тоже медленно поднимается, приваливается к Джерри боком, и они, все вместе, идут в дом.

В комнатах витает тяжелый, густой запах массовой смерти и опиума.  
\- Подмешал трупную кровь? – грустно спрашивает Джерри, осознав, что его многолетние усилия пошли прахом.  
Перси кивает.  
\- Клодия сбежала через подвал, - с неудовольствием говорит он. – Я так и знал, что ты приготовил себе пути отступления, паскуда.  
Джерри только хмыкает и оглядывает гостиную.  
\- Теперь только сжечь, - с сожалением говорит он. – Жаль, я любил этот дом.  
Перси пожимает плечами.

\- Детка, собирай вещи, - говорит Джерри. – Мы уезжаем.  
Кевин слушается. Пока непонятно, то ли он в шоке, то ли он теперь будет послушным мальчиком, в чем Джерри весьма сомневается, во всяком случае, он молча вытаскивает из шкафа сумку и уходит в спальню.

Криденс поднимает с дивана книгу, которую не дочитала Белла и взялась читать Клодия, «Американскую трагедию» Драйзера, открывает на закладке, устраивается на диване и полностью погружается в чтение. Он выглядит неплохо: потрепанный, искусанный, исцарапанный, в грязной и разорванной одежде, но, в целом, отделался легко.

\- Пошли, поговорим? - предлагает Джерри брату.  
Тот молча кивает и достает помятую сигаретную пачку из кармана, Джерри извлекает из шкафа бутылку виски.  
Они устраиваются на крыльце, вытягивают ноги и долго молчат, передавая друг другу пустеющую бутылку. Перси высыпает из пачки сломанные и раскрошенные сигареты, но находит и две целые, хоть чуть погнутые. Одну прикуривает для Джерри, потом затягивается сам.

\- Куда ты теперь? – спрашивает он, поглядывая на Джерри искоса.  
\- Ты спрашиваешь, чтобы не соваться в мои угодья? – смеется Джерри.  
\- Нет, буду знать, куда заехать через пару лет на сафари, - усмехается Перси.  
\- Пожалуй, подадимся в Новый Орлеан, - пожимает плечами Джерри. – Люблю креольскую кухню.

Он молчит несколько секунд и спрашивает:  
\- А куда ты?  
\- В Мексику, - вздыхает Перси. – Ходят слухи, что там завелись вампиры… ты что-нибудь знаешь о бабе, которая танцует со змеей?  
Джерри смеется.  
\- Передавай Сантанике привет, - говорит он. – И обязательно посмотри ее танцевальный номер. Тебе понравится!  
Перси ухмыляется, игриво подвигав бровью.

\- И сколько ты собираешься таскать мальчишку за собой? – спрашивает Джерри из чистого любопытства.  
\- Сколько нужно, - отвечает Перси, и улыбка исчезает с его лица, словно и не было. - Пока он сам не решит, чего хочет дальше.  
\- Знаешь, при такой жизни парень не доживет даже до двадцати пяти, ты же это понимаешь? – спрашивает Джерри.  
\- А это уже не твои проблемы, - жестко отвечает Перси. – Ты не один тут умеешь кусаться и обращать. Ты, кстати, держи своего юного вампиреныша на привязи и не вздумай в ближайшее время создавать новый клан. Если я о нем что-то услышу – я приеду и всех упокою.  
Джерри раздраженно шипит, но не успевает ответить, потому что из дома раздаются дикие вопли.

\- Эта сволочь кинула в меня святой водой! – орет Кевин. – Жжется же! Я убью его к херам!  
\- Ты пытался отожрать мне ухо! – орет в ответ Криденс. – Пошел к черту, кровосос, пока я тебя не развоплотил!  
\- Дети, - философски вздыхает Джерри. – Метод кнута и пряника никогда не устареет, знаешь ли.  
Перси смотрит на него кисло, допивает виски и встает. Он кидает зажигалку Зиппо на колени брату и говорит негромко:  
\- Это твой дом. Сделай все сам, договорились?

Он уходит к машине и оттуда громко зовет:  
\- Криденс!  
Тот выходит, держа книгу под мышкой, и показывает Джерри корешок «Американской трагедии».  
\- Можно? – спрашивает он настороженно.  
\- На здоровье, - отмахивается Джерри. – Проваливай.  
Криденс уходит к машине и садится на переднее сидение, хлопнув дверью.

\- Детка? – зовет Джерри. – Сладкий, нам пора.

Зарево пожара видно издалека. Криденс долго смотрит в окно машины, молчит и ежится. У него болят помятые ребра и укусы. Грейвз курит за рулем сигарету за сигаретой. Когда Криденсу надоедает смотреть на розовое пятнышко неба над домом, которого больше не существует, он смотрит на Грейвза и, улучив момент, нежно поглаживает его по руке.


End file.
